


A Family Called Disaster

by BabyDracky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at Wayne Manor can only end in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Called Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2008 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Vespertila

He so knew he should have stay in his bedroom. He isn’t used to it. He’s not comfortable at all and when he isn’t comfortable he acts odd he just knows it.

 

So that’s why I pray each and every Christmas day,   
That it would end

 

The first people he saw were Damian and Tim.  
No, this isn’t right. It didn’t see them, he heard them. Screaming, threatening, and promising to punch, kick, bite and tear apart.  
He barely dared to look at them when he passed them.  
They were in the leaving room trying to destroy what looked like a Christmas tree, nearly strangle each other with the garlands. Fortunately for him, Barbara was sitting in his favorite armchair, near the fireplace, watching them carefully.  
He didn’t have to stay there.

 

So that’s why I pray each and every Christmas day,   
That it would end

 

Then he saw a quieter stage.  
Stefanie was standing in his working room singing horrible Christmas Carols when trying to dress Cassandra properly. He never saw so many gowns in one place. They were jumbles everywhere in the room and he just didn’t want to think about the papers spread on the floor, not now. It seemed Cassandra didn’t agree so easily to wear one of those outfits women have to wear even if she couldn’t breathe in them.  
When Stefanie decided to brush Cassandra’s hair he knew it’d turn ugly and left.  
This was women’s stuff he just couldn’t do anything about it.

 

So that’s why I pray each and every Christmas day,   
That it would end

 

He, at last, succeeded to get to the kitchen.  
All those Christmas spirit and traditions gave him gooseflesh and retches.  
The only think that surprised him was that Dick, the more cheerful of all of them, wasn’t here. It was strange.  
And then, when he approached the window, he got his answer. Dick was outside, standing in the snow. But he wasn’t alone. Even if the other one wasn’t facing him, he knew at once who it was. Tall and strong. Jason.  
The nightmare would never end.

 

So that’s why I pray each and every Christmas day,   
That it would end

 

“I’m pretty sure master Dick will succeed” said calmly Alfred while holding cookies hot from the oven.  
“What do you mean?” he answered not looking away for the men outside but taking a cookie himself. That was a long time he hadn’t comforting food.  
“Master Jason will celebrate Christmas with us this year” answered the butler, confident.  
“That’s why you made his favorite?” he said in a whisper watching the two men coming in.  
“A turkey with chestnuts” said proudly the older man.  
“He will be happy” he answered barely audible now.  
“But he already is, Master Bruce, like all of them. Spending Christmas with your family always makes one happy, isn’t it?”  
Alfred’s grey eyes sparkled and Bruce Wayne isn’t sure why he is feeling so warm and calm suddenly. He knows the dinner will be a disaster but at least it will be a family disaster.


End file.
